Thunderstorms
by Yuudoko
Summary: Its hot. Its storming. Sasuke's irritated and Itachi knows how to soothe him. Oneshot. ItaSasu


Itachi's pen escaped his hand as the sound of thunder ripped through the house. His eyes flickered to the window just as lightening lit up the dark sky. He checked the small digital clock on his bedside table, the vibrant green numbers reading 10:30pm. Pushing his chair out, Itachi removed himself from his desk and college work to leave his room and check on his brother.

Sasuke groaned loudly as he threw his shirt across the room. The humidity was leaving the young Uchiha quite irritable. He was ready to build a fort inside the refrigerator and live there for the next three months. When the thunder hit, Sasuke jolted off the couch and hit the floor. Then the lightening flashed, causing the TV to flicker momentarily.

Sasuke lifted himself off the floor just at his older brother came into the room.

"Otouto?" Itachi called before fully coming into the room.

"What?" Sasuke snapped irritably.

"It's storming."

"No shit." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically, earning him an unpleased look from Itachi.

"Come with me, I'll turn the fan on in my room." Itachi insisted, sensing that it was the heat to blame for his little brother's crabby attitude. Sasuke promptly followed, not about to pass up an opportunity to get cooler.

Once the door to Itachi's room was shut and the fan was turned to its maximum speed, Sasuke flopped down on his brother's bed and sighed, letting the cool air roll over his naked chest.

Itachi, of course, took notice of this but try to focus more on his homework. That was until Sasuke decided to ask something completely random.

"When's the last time we had sex…?"

Itachi's pen escaped him again, as did his breath. He collected himself rather quickly, not wanting Sasuke to see him baffled from his unexpected question. Instead he turned his head lazily to his younger brother and gave him a dull stare.

"I think it's been over three weeks… what?" He asked when he saw the expression on his older brother's face. Itachi was trying to tell him to stop interrupting his studies through his eyes, but Sasuke choose not to notice that part.

"Aniki…" Sasuke pouted.

"I thought you were hot. Sex will only make you hotter." Itachi informed him nonchalantly.

"We have the fan." Sasuke prompted. Itachi wasn't going to win. And it wasn't like he didn't _want _to fuck his little brother hard enough to break the bed; he just needed to get his homework done.

Itachi could hear the rain hit the window as another bolt of lightening illuminated the sky.

Sasuke begged his brother to join him on the bed with his eyes, and Itachi gave in to his otouto's wishes.

Itachi crawled over his brother's half naked body, starring down at him intently. Sasuke just gave a triumphant, smart-ass smile before snaking his arms around the older Uchiha's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was small and cute as first, Sasuke innocently pecking at his lips. But then the younger boy pulled his brother's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it seductively, causing Itachi's groin to jerk in reaction. Itachi then forced his lips harder onto his little brother, sliding his tongue into a welcoming, warm mouth.

Passionate and needy minutes passed of their kissing until they were both hard and throbbing for each other. Itachi's hand ran over Sasuke's chest, teasing a perk nipple momentarily before moving on to ghost the rim of his pants. Sasuke's hips bucked just at his very touch. That made Itachi smirk.

Sasuke whined as the thunder roared again.

Itachi then stripped Sasuke of the rest of his cloths, then stripped himself and retrieved the little bottle of lube from his bedside table. Sasuke whimpered in anticipation as Itachi coated his fingers with the cool gel.

Just as Itachi inserted a finger into Sasuke's entrance lightening cracked outside the window, making Sasuke twitch and pushed back on his brother's intruding finger. That earned a loud groan from the young boy. Itachi held back his urge to chuckle at his foolish little brother, before inserting another finger.

Itachi thoroughly stretched his brother's tight ring of muscles, scissoring his fingers around inside and pushing into odd angles. Sasuke squirmed under him, arching his back and pushing back at his fingers. Itachi slowly pulled his fingers free before coating his own throbbing erection with lube.

He slid his length rather easily into his little brother, who cried out his name simultaneously. But it wasn't until Itachi felt his brother's tight heat fully inclosing around his arousal that he realized just how long it had been since the two of them fucked.

The lights flickered, and then died.

Sasuke gasped lightly at the sudden darkness but was too distracted by Itachi's thick cock filling him completely.

"Hn. Nii-san…"

Itachi was unbothered by the power outage and began to move slowly, thrusting cautiously into Sasuke. He propped himself up with his arms as his hips worked his cock in and out of his little brother's hole. Sasuke gripped the sheets and tossed his head around the pillows, his black spiky mess spreading around his head.

Itachi's eyes were thin slits as he panted softly, starring down at Sasuke. When the lightening hit again, the room lit up, casting sexy shadows over his otouto's face, only adding to Itachi's need for his brother.

He started to thrust harder, sweating rolling down his neck and over his chest. Sasuke's face glistened too into the flash of the lightening. He panted heavily as Itachi continued to fill him up with every thrust.

Keeping himself steady with one arm, Itachi used his other to reach between him and fist his little brother's length. Sasuke bucked up instantly, pushing himself farther down on his brother's cock. Itachi knew he only needed to go in a little farther to hit that spot. Pumping Sasuke's erection, Itachi bucked into his little brother's prostate, earning a wanton moan from the boy.

"Nngh. Aniki… yes.. right there…!" Sasuke cried, innocently fucking Itachi's hand to relieve himself. Itachi hit his sweet spot a few more times before he could feel a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He was close, as was Sasuke.

Thunder shook the house as Itachi came hard into his little brother's hole, filling him with his hot cum. That very feeling sent Sasuke's cock into a spasm of twitches into he came into his brother's hand with a loud cry.

They both stayed like that for a moment, letting their orgasms wash over as their bodies throbbed from the heat. Once they caught their breath, the cool air of Itachi's fan could be felt once more. Itachi collapsed next to Sasuke who was still panting heavily. Itachi pulled his little brother into his arms, Sasuke immediately snuggling into his brother's shoulder.

The rain came down harder as both the Uchiha's drifted into a sweaty sleep, their bodies left uncovered so the fan could cool them off. Lightening cracked again, making Sasuke twitch in his sleep and Itachi smirk again.


End file.
